speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is the overlord of the Nine Hells and the ruler of all Arch-devils and Dukes of Hell. Creation of Asmodeus Ahriman was a being created by Zoroaster from shards of Jormungandr (whose length dipped into past and future as well as other planes), one of the first deific powers to exist, alongside a twin creation named Jazirian. Jazirian and Ahriman were both serpents, hundreds of feet long, Jazirian being feathered and Asmodeus being scaled, they would bite one another's tails and spin, creating law where there was chaos and order where there was none. They became so close that eventually their tails fused to one another. Through their actions they created the Outlands and Zoroaster laid down the Outer Planes around it, creating patterns and planes out of Chaos. The beings were created to be partners in Law, but Zoroaster neglected to give them morals beyond that, leading to the two becoming diametrically opposed to one another over time, especially with their roles in creation being done and Zoroaster disappearing. All that was left was to choose where their own realms would be, and the two pulled against one another, Asmodeus pushing towards Baator and Jazirian pulling towards Celestia until their fused tails split, leaking blood down upon the planes they ended up in. The blood of Jazirian became the Couatls and the blood of Ahriman became the Baatezu. Ahriman had been aware of the war between the forces of Law and Chaos that began during the Dawn War, with the Vaati betraying the Queen of Chaos but he largely stayed out of the conflict, save for choosing to steal a shard from the Seed of Evil that would later become a piece of the Rod of Asmodeus. The Demon Lords did not take kindly to this theft, and the Obyrith began to plot against Ahriman. Centuries later, Zoroaster returned and Ahriman began seeing signs of his possible encroachment into Baator. Growing concerned, He set his sights on taking out the god, and his actions came to a final confrontation between the two deities over the realms of the Elemental Chaos (or so they thought). Neither deity was aware of the entrance to the Abyss below them, and neither entity knew that they had been manipulated by Pazuzu. Ahriman struck down Zoroaster after a month-long fight with the very last bit of his energy, and the two came crashing down into the Abyss. Both deities had been drained so much after creating the Great Wheel, and both deities had been drained even further from their battle. Ahriman survived with a sliver of his power remaining, Zoroaster did not. Pazuzu took Ahriman as a hostage, eventually making him a general, and over time Ahriman regained strength enough that he could escape, leaving behind the aspect Ahrimanes in his wake. When he returned he took upon himself the name Asmodeus, for he had figuratively left his old self behind on Pazunia. The returned Asmodeus took back control of the Nine Hells as easily as one puts on a hat, but things had changed in the plane. The Blood War was officially well underway at this point, and while he believed it to be mostly senseless, he continues to perpetuate it since it serves as a smokescreen for his agendas and because he genuinely believes the demons to be a threat to the existence of Baator, especially since he has seen firsthand what they can do. Rule of the Nine Hells Asmodeus enforces the political structure which over time has become a honeycomb of bureaucracy, with courts twisting from one to the next and an abundance of devils involved in every small decision, which helps ensure the status quo is upheld. Most devils are incredibly paranoid of one another, for one has no clue which devils are actually spies for Asmodeus or not. The level of red tape is another smokescreen along with the perpetuation of the Blood War, for both serve to obscure his actual agendas beyond maintaining control. The Goals of Asmodeus Asmodeus does not want to be worshiped, to the contrary he wants to spread disbelief and a lack of faith across the multiverse so that he could destroy the Upper Planes, which is his ultimate goal that all other ends are meant to help accomplish. The forces of the Blood War are in actuality being trained for the next stage, for the REAL war, the courts and legal nightmares of the Nine Hells along with the paranoia of the devils serves only to remind his followers that Asmodeus is in control and not to be questioned. Since the Faction War in Sigil, Asmodeus has begun funding and providing aid to the Athar, who supply the Outlands with glorious disbelief. Asmodeus's goals are more complicated than just killing gods and destroying pantheons, which he could surely do if he pleased, it goes to destroying their systems of living, destroying their planes, and devouring the souls of their millions of petitioners. Of reforming that energy into a new multiverse of Hells. To this end, he seeks avenues to humiliate gods, to disgrace their followers, and to show that they are not infallible or omnipotent and can and will fail their faithful. Asmodeus is playing a long game, as none of these things happen over-night. One of his current schemes is the negotiation of a 'truce' that, without ending the Blood War turns it into one of Good versus Evil instead of Law versus Chaos, one he hopes the denizens of the Lower Planes can agree to (minus the Plutarei who for obvious reasons will not be kept in the loop). Worship Despite not gaining anything nor giving anything from worship or support, Asmodeus has a large cult, which is more of a communal society of beings providing one another mutual assistance in Asmodeus's name, which he has no problem with. He uses these cults as farms for possible warlocks. Relationships Being as his primary goal is to destroy all gods, his relationships with most of them are quite bad. Most beings he is 'friendly' with are in actuality bound by pacts. Tiamat dwells in the Nine Hells despite losing control of her layer Avernus, and is contractually imprisoned to the plane, preventing her physical escape. Likewise, Laduguer sold himself to Asmodeus in a deal of mutual benefit in order to free his people from the influence of the illithid. His relationships with the other Devils and some Demons are more complicated. * Baalzebul, formerly a celestial archon, was corrupted by Asmodeus into joining the armies of Baator, then was turned into a slug when he failed. He climbed his way back up the ranks and entered into Asmodeus's good favor through his successful use of cults, propaganda, and his spy network. * Bel burned his bridges with the other Arch-Devils after betraying Zariel. Asmodeus allowed him to control a layer of Hell because the devil cares only about the Blood War, plotting incessantly against the demons. Asmodeus likes him because he lacks the time, desire, and resources necessary to betray him. * Belial was forced to share his rule with Fierna because he displeased Asmodeus while planning to invade another layer of Hell. Asmodeus doesn't trust either Belial or his daughter, but knows their hatred of one another will end in the death of one of them. * Dispater was a companion of Ahriman, one of the few beings with no shred of disloyalty towards Asmodeus in the entire plane. * Glasya is Asmodeus' daughter and potentially his biggest threat. She is constrained by a contract that prevents her from obtaining souls unless she obtained them legally, meaning she relies on loopholes in the legal system to grow in power whatsoever. This constraint also shows the devils how better to close loopholes in their legal system after she exploits them, making her a sort of QA tester for Hell's contracts and laws. Her relationship with Fierna of late is a matter of concern to Asmodeus. He is protective of Glasya to a fault, willing to destroy those who wrong her in instants. * Graz'zt was a general of Asmodeus who flipped after conquering multiple layers of the Abyss. * Levistus killed Asmodeus' consort Bensozia and was punished for centuries before suddenly being freed from his glacial prison and reinstated as ruler of Stygia. He is aware of his reinstatement being strategic in some way that is to Asmodeus' benefit, but is unsure how and concerned for his safety. He does what he thinks is expected of him, scheming against his fellow Dukes. He is ironically the devil in charge of giving offers to individuals in life-threatening and hopeless situations, the humor of which is not lost on Asmodeus. * Hag Countess was merely a placeholder to throw off other Arch-Devils so he could instate his daughter into a position of power. * Mammon was the first to submit to Asmodeus in a period of mutiny against Asmodeus after the death of Bensozia and imprisonment of Levistus. He formerly had a relationship with Glasya which was forbidden after his surrender. * Mephistopheles is the closest thing Asmodeus has to an equal and the only one capable of wielding the flames of Baator to his own will. Asmodeus is aware that he is the only being that could depose him, but he also relies on him for support and is sure of his loyalty.